


Берегите друзей

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Когда Лукаш позвонил вечером и в приказном порядке передал, что они встречаются в семь, Роберт надеялся на тихую попойку в польском баре, где можно послушать новости на родном языке, выпить пива, съесть горячего пряного мяса с картошкой, потом выпить водки, и, не говоря друг другу ни слова, разойтись – национальный колорит обязывает.Как оказалось, план был другим.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Берегите друзей

Роберт не переносил незнакомых людей. Он и знакомых-то временами не переваривал, но Кубе и Лукашу было на это плевать: они его любили и желали ему только хорошего.  
Роберт считал, что это не честно, однако его мнением особенно никто не интересовался. Из чувства особенной любви, естественно.  
— Попрошу вас не выкрикивать, — монотонно говорил кто-то по-немецки со сцены, и Роберт тяжело вздохнул.  
Когда Лукаш позвонил вечером и в приказном порядке передал, что они встречаются в семь, Роберт надеялся на тихую попойку в польском баре, где можно послушать новости на родном языке, выпить пива, съесть горячего пряного мяса с картошкой, потом выпить водки, и, не говоря друг другу ни слова, разойтись — национальный колорит обязывает.  
Как оказалось, план был другим.  
— Это что? — Роберт наклонился к Кубе, и постарался убрать из своих интонаций всю степень разочарования. Ему сразу стало очевидно, что ни хорошего пива, ни вкусного горячего мяса он здесь не найдет.  
— Это стендап-клуб, — ответил Лукаш, и задорно подмигнул.  
Роберт кисло улыбнулся. Начинать вечер с водки не хотелось, но в его списке ненавистных вещей сразу после всех абстрактных людей стояло чувство юмора как таковое.  
— Если у вас возникает непреодолимое желание что-то выкрикнуть, — не меняя интонации вещали со сцены. — Выходите на улицу, подышите свежим воздухом, покричите там.  
— Очень смешно, — себе под нос пробурчал Роберт.  
— А потом берите такси, езжайте домой и никогда больше не возвращайтесь.  
Непреодолимое желание кричать росло в Роберте с каждой секундой.  
— Наш столик там, — кивнул Куба куда-то ближе к сцене.  
«Ладно, стакан того, что они здесь называют пивом, и домой», — особых иллюзий Роберт не питал — быстро сбежать ему никогда не удавалось.  
— Поприветствуйте нашего первого выступающего! Марко Ройс!  
Усаживаясь на свой стул, Роберт заранее этого Марко ненавидел. Он сделал знак бармену и постарался представить себя в благодатной тишине одиночной камеры.  
— Привет, привет! — Марко появился на сцене: высокий, тощий, и дешевый желтый свет облизал его светлую кожу, сделав почти восковой. Задорный светлый чуб казался пшеничного цвета, и Роберт с тоской подумал, что пиво принесут еще не скоро.  
— У каждого из нас есть друг, который всегда портит все веселье! — бодро начал Марко.  
Лукаш рядом с Робертом неожиданно хрюкнул, на что получил два укоризненных взгляда.  
— Такой, знаете, серьезный и уравновешенный, который сидит с постной рожей на вечеринках, а, если обнаружит в багажнике мертвую проститутку, просто позвонит в полицию. Ну, знаете такого?  
Лукаш снова хмыкнул и под столом пнул Кубу по голени. Куба фыркнул, Роберт начал медленно дышать через нос.  
— И вот вы вроде любите этого засранца, но вас достало каждый раз играть в скраббл и подбирать сто восемьдесят синонимов к слову «нудный», хотя, вы уже знаете, у него этих синонимов сто восемьдесят пять!  
Куба скосил глаза на Роберта. Тот открыл было рот чтобы сказать — синонимов слова «нудный» всего двадцать семь, но счел ниже своего достоинства комментировать чье-то несмешное выступление.  
— У него вечно есть отмазки на все случаи жизни! Нет, мы не поедем в сауну, высокие температуры помогают обезвоженности мозга! Эта тачка слишком дорогая, а кредит за дом еще не выплачен, и все вокруг будут спорить о размерах моего члена! Горы? Я сегодня в моих новых лоферах! Черт, этот пидор настолько идеален, что может без запинки выговорить «Эйяфьядлайёкюдль»!  
Куба боролся с тем, чтобы не улыбаться. Роберт, наконец получив свой бокал с пивом, постарался самоустраниться из всего этого кошмара. Лукаш ржал уже совсем неприлично.  
— Но слушайте, — Марко чуть сбавил тон и по-птичьи наклонил голову. — Кому вы позвоните, если обнаружите мертвую проститутку в багажнике? Кто помнит, что у вас больные сухожилия, и в горы вам нельзя? Кто забирает вас с очередной попойки на огромной машине, в которой, сука, не укачивает? Кто решает самые сложные задачки в квиз-играх, и у кого всегда можно стрельнуть лоферы для заебатого свидания? Да, этот нудный хер ничего не понимает в веселье, но друг-то он отличный. Берегите друзей! Хорошего вечера.  
Выступление оборвалось внезапно, и Лукаш с Кубой внимательно смотрели на Роберта. Роберт мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, и непреодолимое желание кричать почти взяло верх над здравым смыслом.  
— Пошли, — Куба кивнул на выход, и Роберт, подталкиваемый Лукашем в спину, послушно встал. Вместе с пивом, кстати говоря.  
На воздухе стало лучше. Духота клуба, громкий звук из колонок, странное, напряженное молчание друзей — все это действовало на Роберта угнетающе.  
Куба вытащил сигареты и закурил. Лукаш достал пачку из заднего кармана. Роберт, посмотрел на них и потянулся к своей куртке.  
Пачка была чужая, но Роберт не вытаскивал ее, носил в кармане, вот для какого-то такого случая. Доносился.  
Город вокруг шумел чужой речью, чужими запахами, чужими жизнями.  
— А помните, мы в поход ходили? Тимбилдинг, мать его, — вдруг сказал Куба.  
— На Нотець, да? — Роберт наморщил нос. — И ночевали где-то в лесу еще. Да? В палатках?  
— Комары нас тогда пожрали, — Лукаш почесал предплечье. — Размером с кошку были, ей-богу!  
— С две, — поддел его Роберт.  
— И еще тогда я с лодки навернулся, возле шлюзов, — Куба смотрел исподлобья, серьезный и внимательный, как всегда. — Помнишь? А вы меня тогда тащили с двух сторон.  
— Куртку тебе порвали, — зачем-то сказал Роберт. — Желтую такую. С черными полосками.  
— Спасибо.  
Роберту было тошно. Тошно, и грустно и хорошо. Почему-то.  
— А потом водку пили, помнишь? Первый раз. И колбасой закусывали, с черным хлебом. И у костра сидели, как придурки, потому что дым комаров отпугивал.  
— Да какие комары-то?..  
— Вот как кошка, ей-богу! — Лукаш засмеялся и вдруг решительно приобнял их обоих. Пиво Роберта слегка выплеснулось ему на рубашку. — Поехали к нам, а? Куба вчера гитару настроил.  
— Водку пить? — подозрительно спросил Роберт.  
— У нас остался твой скраббл, — утешил его Куба, а потом подумал и добавил. — И колбаса.  
Роберт улыбнулся. Искренне так. Хорошо.  
— Сейчас, я позвоню только, и поедем.  
— Ага, — хмыкнул ему в спину Лукаш.  
— На такси! — Роберт крикнул, но получилось что у же в динамик.  
— Значит, домой тебя не ждать сегодня? — голос Марко слегка искажал цифровой шум, но Роберту было плевать.  
— Я тебя просил не делать из моей жизни шоу?!  
— Извини, — покаялся Марко легко. — Но ведь круто получилось. Ты случайно пришел?  
— Друзья привели.  
— О.  
Они немного помолчали. Лукаш уже махнул какому-то турку, и желтое такси остановилось перед ними на тротуаре.  
— Иду, — крикнул им Роберт и не двинулся с места.  
— Я рад, — вдруг сказал Марко. — Правда, я рад.  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Роберт. — Только никому об этом не говори.  
Марко засмеялся и сбросил вызов. Роберт, по-дурацки улыбаясь, поспешил к друзьям.  
Он догадывался, что у Марко сегодня еще один выход, и совсем не представлял, о чем он вообще может говорить. Ни о чем хорошем, судя по всему.  
Но это было не важно. Они с Лукашем и Кубой втиснулись на заднее сидение потрепанного такси, и это было охрененно.  
Роберт обожал своих друзей. И своего парня. И весь мир.  
Он не мог не признать, что у мироздания порой бывает пристойное чувство юмора.


End file.
